Wednesday And the Prince
by Miseriie
Summary: Wednesday Addams loves her family.Jackson hates the Addams.Wednesday and Jackson are best friends.Whta's to happen?Especially since Jackson is a two century old creature that will stop at nothing to get his revenge-even kill the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

The Addams Family

"I can't believe our little girl's finally eighteen", said a squat man in a pink pinstripe suit .He had black hair parted in the middle by heavy dense gel. His black eyes were twinkling in delight. His name was Gomez Addams and he was surrounded by his family. His mother, his wife, his cousin, his children, his butler and this was as you can guess the birthday party of his first daughter.

This little girl in question was called Wednesday and had the kind of beauty that made you stop and stare, in shock, amazement and then fear. She had black hair same as her father, same as her mother. Her hair cascaded like an inky waterfall to her waist. It was gently ruffled by the draft that stalked 0001 Cemetery Road. She had compelling almond shaped brown eyes, half lidded as if closed with passion and full red rosebud lips. She wore an olive green corset –styled dress that stopped just short of her knees, it complimented her voluptuous hourglass figure, yes, puberty had hit early for Wednesday was tall and even amongst her family, she cut a commanding figure. Everyone in high school was afraid of Wednesday Addams.

"Oh", sighed a little old lady standing next to the birthday girl. Her hair was white .it stood on her head wildly as if she had just stuck her hand in an electric socket. She wore a tattered pink dress with a white shawl draped carelessly around her shoulders. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes like her son. She cradled a crystal ball in her hands and on time could be seen peering into it and humming.

"I know darling" said another lady, she gazed lovingly at her daughter. Morticia was tall and had black shoulder length hair. She wore a tight fitting black shiny dress that tapered down to the floor, when she moved she moved with elegance and grace that seemed almost eerie, unnatural, and as unnatural as the deathly paleness of her face.

"Make a wish Wednes!" cried her brother who was as squat as his father but had blonde untidy hair. He had planted a bomb in the cake and knew that the further he taunted his sister the longer it would take her to blow out the candle. Pugsley did this not out of malice but out of a genuine care for his sister.

"C'mon Honey make a wish", said Morticia, urging her .She was eager to move to the feasting and the dancing. Looking around, she noticed in a moment of clarity that none of Wednesday's friends were present. Did they not like to visit the house or did Wednesday not invite them? Morticia had a sneaky suspicion that Wednesday probably didn't have any friends. Wednesday had always been a loner; she did tend to come across a bit intense.

Morticia sighed; she wished that she could protect her children forever. She sighed again.

Later on she would tell her husband about it but he would just laugh at her fears. Gomez had a policy to live and let live. And sometimes Morticia envied him.

"Hello, look whose back!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Uncle Fester! You came!" shrieked Wednesday, referring to the fat jolly man dressed in a brown friar cloak. He had merry beady eyes and was carrying a big package. The sound of snapping came faintly from the package. Wednesday hugged him and accepted the present. Eagerly she opened it to find a snap-baby alligator, its purple skin glowing faintly under the light of the crystal-rock chandelier.

Finally much to the relief of her mother and disappointment of her brother Wednesday blew her candles; all eighteen of them perched precariously atop the Almond berry cake baked lovingly by their butler Lurch.

Next Day

Wednesday suddenly opened her eyes .She was late. The revelation hit her like a freight train. She quickly donned a khaki skirt and a green ruffled shirt, and then carefully added makeup. She didn't even stop to say hi to her parents before dashing off into her green sedan .Lurch got there just in time to watch the dust from her tires settle; she had forgotten her lunch money. Silly girl, thought Lurch, a giant who harboured an intense love and care for the Addams.

Wednesday got Hills High School some thirty minutes after being held up in traffic, just in time for Principal Tent to go for his early toilet break.

Sugar, she thought as she locked up her car. She wasn't a fan of Principal Tent; she always thought he reminded her of her mother's price daffilions-all roar and no bite.

"Ms. Addams, why are you so late?" he asked drawing himself to his full height of 5 feet 4 inches. He was a little intimidated by this student because she always seemed so calm and controlled in contrast to his constant fluttering and sweaty hands. He was to an extent envious of her steadiness.

"Sorry", she said breezily and started walking in the direction of the school hall. He feel a bit scared but finally mustered up courage to say," Detention! please Ms Addams.", and walked off feeling rather proud of himself.

Wednesday just stared at him; she had never had a detention before. It took her a little while to get momentum before she walked off as daintily as any 5feet 8 person could do in her two-inch yellow pumps to the would later scare her calculus teacher by easing silently in to his class.

The day sped faster than she expected and the time for the detention finally arrived. She made her way to the Detention Centre after school, adjusting her gloss before going in. If she was going to suffer, she was going to suffer looking good.

She entered the blue detention room labelled A, it was full. And so she went from A to Z without finding a proper place to spend her detention. Finally a teacher, the one in charge of detention that day, Ms Ruthie, spotted her going gave her a exasperated sigh and directed her to the SCC-special correction centre –usually reserved for the was currently almost empty. Wednesday smiled a chilly smile and slumped over to the "special" room.

Inside this room was a lone boy. He was tall and had thick long blonde hair. He was sprawled on two chairs looking like he didn't have care in the world. He didn't look up when she entered but continued to hum softly to himself. He was dressed in a white shirt and black combat pants. His hair was golden blonde and fell to almost his shoulders .Wednesday couldn't recall ever seeing him before.

She brought out a book that she had been meaning to finish for a long time.

"Jackson ", He said in her direction. She arched an eyebrow at his rudeness but she chose to keep quiet. He looked up at her and cleared his throat.

She looked up and was transfixed by his face. He had stormy grey eyes that were captivating, a mouth made for lover and passion and a strong took the usual unflappable Wednesday Addams to stop staring and start was that gorgeous.

She cleared her throat and let out a sullen- "Wednesday".

"The Wednesday?" he asked, getting up and swaggering up to her side of the small room as if he owned the place.

"Yes, "she said "The one and only" giving a sarcastic smile. She made no secret of it, she knew what people said behind her back and she really didn't care.

"You're a lot prettier in person", he said, stopping right in front of her. He smiled charmingly at her and sat right next to her.

"Am I. Am I really," she asked, smiling faintly then returning to her book. She was used to guys telling her how pretty she looked; they were only after her ultimate humiliation.

"Honestly, I mean it.", he said moving closer.

And then before Wednesday could open her mouth to deliver a stinging retort that would have definitely stayed with him for a while ,Ms Long came in.

"Wednesday, your time's up", she said, from above her nose. She had never liked the Addams family and shared the sentiment most of the staff expressed about Wednesday and her brother Pugsley.

Wednesday calmly shut the book she hadn't been able to read, tucked it in her bag, got up and then walked towards the doorways.

"See you later babes." said the strange and annoying boy .She halted, turned on her heel to give him an evil glare and then continued her journey to the door.

She didn't even wait for the proper dismissal from Ms Long before she walked slickly a bit like her mother to her sedan.

Minutes later saw her speeding down the highway, all thoughts of the strange boy gone.

"Hone, two, three! Oh Cara mia", Gomez said as his wife zestfully managed to shut the iron maiden." Alone at last", he said, this voice muted from within the maiden.

"Hey, watch this", uncle Fester was saying to Pugsley when Wednesday arrived at home.

"Why so late darling?" asked her granny, looking up from the boiling caldron of pink liquid. She was trying to find an anti-ageing cream. She just won't accept that it couldn't be done

"Detention", she said morosely and went to sit on the sofa. She barely missed Thing, a bodiless hand, it shot her a deadly glare as best as it could without eyes .She was about to kill her father's bestfriend, she thought chuckling to herself.

"Detention, it fun? Now come dearie , come put in this octopus in for me", Granny, why would an octopus would help to fight age, Wednesday dropped her green bag on the battered couch and went to help her granny in an impossible feat.


	2. Chapter 2

The Addams Family

Chapter Two

Wednesday smiled at her murky reflection in the bath water. The water was already soothing, even before she entered it. The fragrance of the amines assailed her delicate nose and she sighed in delight. As she soaked, all the problems of the previous week dissolved with the fizzy algae her Aunt Mildew had given her for her birthday. In the distance she could hear her brother and her father clashing swords, they were having a sword fight as they usually did around this time of the day.

She grimaced as part of her wrist caught in the muted sunlight coming from the tattered curtain in her private bathroom. With the accompanied pain she remembered instantly how her wrist had come to be battered and bruised in a way that would have made Pugsley proud.

It had been wednesday afternoon and she had just had double English. She was searching her locker for her rat bone bracelet, when she heard from someone behind her say tauntingly

"Oh look the freak's lost something", it was a jeering feminine voice that could have only belonged to Suzy, the blonde senseless blob of her grade. Wednesday knew that the word freak was intended to hurt her, after all Suzy had been calling her all sorts of names that her little brain could come up with since second grade. Frankly Suzy's words brightened her day especially on those bright sunny days that everyone seemed to love so even though considering her brains, they were not very imaginative.

At that moment, she had felt her locker door shut firmly upon her wrist and to her utmost delight she heard the crack of a bone. It had been Suzy's dumb jock of a boyfriend Tyrone, he laughed smirked wryly as she considered telling Suzy what he had tried to do to her the week before, after that he was limping a while.

"Awwwh-Suzy Mon Amie I see your mental capacities have deserted you completely this fine day. Pray, how does your mediocre brain cope with coming up with such ditty little phrases like freak?" Wednesday had decided to counterattack Suzy's stupidity with big words and long sentences.

Suzy's face crumpled prettily with confusion just as Wednesday had had intended, Wednesday had noticed that Suzy actually was very pretty, even with the really bad makeup she had slapped on. The whole of Suzy's posse had morphed into a ball of confused puzzled faces; Wednesday could not stop herself from chuckling evilly. "And for your mental satisfaction I was looking for my-state-of-the art bone bracelet, not that you would anything about that".

"How do you expect a bracelet to make you pretty" Suzy had replied, giggling airily having recovered from the onslaught of Wednesday's wit.

"Ask Jeeves" she had said smartly slipping her crushed appendage from the grip of her locker. Leaving Suzy and her "posse" even more confused. "Oh and call me up when you recover from your life long mental nap".

Wednesday chuckled evilly as the memory but as she remembered what came next her smile slid of her face like butter off hot pancakes.

After her confrontation with the dumbest people on earth she had been striding confidently down the halls of Hill High school dressed in a deep red pirate shirt, black skirt and red high heeled shoes when she realised that someone was watching her she stopped and turned on her high heels into the eyes of "Raphael Jackson but you can call me J".

"Hey there pretty lil' lady" he boomed at her, a sunny smile aimed at her. Wednesday was sure that she had been blinded by the brightness of his pearly white teeth. At that moment the sun rose suddenly in its full glory, bursting brilliantly behind ye gods, he looked like a sun god Wednesday hated him for being so amazing and then to her utmost horror he started heading towards her. She looked frantically around her for a means of escape, finding none she sighed and resigned herself to his evil beams of sunlight.

He was dressed, barely. In a blue plaid shirt, Wednesday was no queen of fashion but what self respecting 18 year old would wear plaid to school and loose fitting jeans. The way he wore the clothes was just so lazy that Wednesday wondered if they were really on him, he sauntered lazily as was his style to her.

"Why are you always so gloomy Nessie?" he asked still smiling lazily. Wednesday, eyes narrowed wondered if he ever did anything without that lounging air about him.

"First of all, I was shot Wednesday by my parents not Ness, Nessie and secondly I am gloomy because I just saw your face."She was taking it easy on him, wanting to give him a chance to leave.

He smiled brighter as if it was possible but he still did it, somewhere a bear was missing his smile "Chillax, go with the flow Nessie" he was saying as he took her arm and led her in the direction of the dining room singing the song about the purple dinosaur.

Wednesday stared at him in shock then decided he was a maniac … a happy maniac. When they got to the canteen she saw her best friend N.J.

"Help me" she said had tried to say telepathically but she was not telepathic so he carried on snogging his girlfriend Sally.

The evil happy maniac dragged her past her normal table of despair to his table of happiness. She was traumatised for life.

Wednesday felt a few drops of tears run down her cheeks into the murky green water ,she had never felt the same since then. She decided she had soaked enough and left the bathroom.

Just as she had finished dressing she heard her father's voice yelling "Wednesday someone here to see you".

Slowly she left her room to the main lounge feeling a deep premonition in her heart that something bad was going to happen. When she got there not to her surprise she met smiley Jay having tree root tea with her father as best as he could since her father was hanging upside-down.

She gulped.

"Ah Nessie "he said smiling at her some more somehow managing to light up the dimly lit up house. She was about to tell him not to call her that when her mother said, "What a charming young man. You can have some more poison ivy tea."

Morticia was unbelievably glad when the handsome young man showed up at her doorstep introducing himself as Wednesday's friend from school; she had gladly welcomed him into her home and watched his face languidly lit up as he saw her house.

"What do you want Jackson?" she asked him glaring from under her eyebrows. He was not even undeterred by her whole glare but smiled ever so brightly at her, Wednesday wondered if he was blind or deaf.

"I've come to take you out to a movie" he stated, letting himself lazily unto a chair. Wednesday looked at him and was starting to believe that he actually was mad.

Gomez grinned from ear to ear "Wednesday first date" he said proudly and Wednesday found herself being bundled up by Lurch outside the house.

Wednesday knew that she was going to need counselling later in life.

**Be nice and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Addams Family Curse, Chapter 3

"Splat!" the doorbell rang. Lurch walked unhurriedly to it, mentally writing his shopping list.

"Hi Lurch!" said the boy he had come to recognise as he rang the doorbell, he always greeted Lurch with a smile. This time he looked slightly panicked."Is Wednesday in?"

Lurch was tempted to say yes to his sweet hopeful face but he was on strict order to tell anyone that Wednesday wasn't at home

"I KNOW she's in, Lurch, don't lie to me", the boy answered, his expression having changed to one of stone. Lurch immediately felt a surge of fear that his seven-foot frame had never felt. He wordlessly let him in

"Thanks Lurch", he said smiling now

Wednesday was up in her puce coloured room, staring at her version of a mirror. She was trying to stop the tears falling unto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Wed, I promised I'll never say it again", J burst in saying. She swivelled towards him, hastily trying to wipe her eyes, mascara running. She was unsuccessful and J knelt down before her gently, trying to wipe her eyes.

"Well there's no need, it's what you were thinking", Wednesday said

He told her earlier that day that she shouldn't accept her family heritage so openheartedly and her great –great grandfather Acne was a thief. She would have taken it as a joke as she had been taking earlier jokes about her family 'cos Jay was just a joker but the way he had said the statement was unnerving, as if he knew exactly what he was saying and believed it. At that moment the unshakeable Wednesday Adams was shattered. Yes, J could be intense sometimes but the intensity was always rare and diluted not as concentrated as that. She had run away immediately to her car and raced home.

"No, it was a joke", he said quickly, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her face. That was when she noticed that she was dangerously closed to his face. She pulled the little square of cloth away from him, turned away and properly leaned up herself.

"Would you believe me Wed?" he asked and the soft spot she didn't know she had made her hug him and let him pull her into his arms. She hugged him back, all had been forgiven.

His face unknown to her was twisted into an expression of hate .He looked at her, eyes brimming with scorn and hatred. Yes. He would bring her and her family down.

"SO, wanna come to the movies with me?" He asked, his face now rearranged into and expression that he had named J face.

Later that night, as J returned home walking sedately through the local park, his mind was occupied with thoughts of revenge; he didn't see a sinister shadow watching him from the bushes.

Moments later the shadow sprang up at him coming at him with a wicked looked blade. As the simmering blade descended towards him, J caught it in his hands, the sharp blade staining his hand with crimson. He yanked the knife out of the stunned thief's hand in half a second and faced him. The thief now recognising that he was wasn't attacking a normal person upped his game.

He pulled out another blade that seemed impossible to harbour on his person. This blade was long and glittered in the moonlight. He attacked faster than any human could see, the teenage boy grabbed hold of the thief's jugular and attempted to tear it away but the thief turned quickly and distanced himself. He thrust the sword into the boy's stomach. It went right through him and into the bushes behind them.

Unarmed, the thief faced his adversary again, weapon less. He aimed a perfect punch and caught him in the jaw .J reeled back but quickly recovered and delivered a high kick to his solar plexus. The thief doubled over and was rewarded by a swift chop on his neck. Instantly he was sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

J continued walking, no, sauntering to his home somewhere far away, having ditched his school car in a secure place, it was his temporary home as the place he considered home was unavailable. Sparing a last glance at the almost comatose thief, J sped off into the horizon, so fast that no human could see him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord, Jay-jay baby", came a voice behind them. They stopped laughing and turned to Suzy and her gang. It had been Diamond; slut number two .She was poised and currently unattached. She flipped her blond platinum hair and continued seeing as she had their attention." If you wanted a pet, you could have gone to the pound."

J stiffened, and slowly turned. Wednesday continued to eat her lunch or rather stop her lunch from escaping.

"Jay-Jay baby", she muttered absently and gave a little snigger, planning to store that little gem.

"Besides, baby cakes, if you wanted a tall glass of water, I'm a cool glass of freshly squeezed lemonade, not a lemon", she continued and Wednesday wondered why her voice lowered at the freshly squeezed, what kind of innuendo was that anyway. And baby cakes, what was up with that?

"Sweet heart, if I wanted tainted dirt water, I would have given you a ring, however I love my little lemon kins", J said and pulled Wednesday into his arms.

"Eww, emo lover", said Suzy in disgust and wobbled away .She was wearing six-inch heels.

All her gang followed except Diamond who was temporally feeling clingy. She snarled at Wednesday "Lady Death, this is far from over. You will pay and your sickly little family would be ground into the ground like the bugs you are.".

Wednesday was off her chair in an instant. No one threatened her family and got away free. But to her surprise J faced Diamond, was right up in her perfectly made up face, his expression fierce.

"If I see you or heard you or if you even think of hurting Wednesday and her family, Lady, you will answer to me. And you don't' want to answer to me, I assure you."J said in such a cold, hard voice that sent shivers down the backs of everyone in the cafeteria including Wednesday.

The now cowered Diamond sped out of there. Wednesday just sat there in stunned silence. The uneasy feeling she felt every time he was like that .He turned back to her, back to the carefree boy he was.

"You okay there, Lemonkins." He asked packing up his things.

"Sure, Jay-jay baby", she answered linking her arms in his despite her no-human contact rule. They strode off to class like that, a formidable team. One dark- haired and ethereally beautiful with the other, fair with sunny, bright beauty.

Later that night as J went home, he examined his earlier actions. He protected a family that he was sworn to destroy. A family he had hated for too long. And what was this tenderness he felt for the daughter, a tenderness he hadn't felt since he was human. On prom he promised himself, on prom he would put an end to it and finally get what he had been planning for centuries on end.


	4. Chapter 4

Adams Family Chapter 4

"Would you go to prom with me?"J said before the mirror. He took a deep breath, and tried again "Would you let me take you to the prom?"

He sighed. What was the deal with this? He had never, ever been nervous even when he had been human. He had swept the ladies right under their feet "Would you come to the prom with me? No, would you like to come to prom with me? No, too needy, Wednesday, come to the prom with me?"J took a deep breath, it shouldn't be so hard, it shouldn't be hard at all .He took another deep breath."Wednesday, prom, please", He shook his head at his foolishness and pure unadulterated nervousness. Never had he felt such butterflies having a dance in his stomach, not even when he had been human.

He faced the mirror once again, and went right in "Please come to the prom with me?"This time he was satisfied. He left the boy's toilet, once again the normal carefree and saw Wednesday some minutes later, searching for something in her school locker. Regardless of the fact that she was so meticulous about everything, her locker kept swallowing her things. He chuckled inwardly.

Today she wore a sleek black pair of trousers, a white shirt and a black waistcoat. She looked both chic and professional. Wednesday always had impeccable taste even though her taste was limited to green, black and red. She smiled widely when she saw him, waving for him to come over. And he was ready; he was mentally repeating the request over and over. When he actually got close enough to smell the passion fruit perfume she always wore, everything fled .The words breezily hopped away into the sunshine, singing tra-la-la and holding hands.

"Hi, J", she answered giving him another rare smile before disappearing to search for whatever it was she wanted.

"Um...Hi W.W...Wednesday", Oh My God, was he really stuttering. Lord Jackson Of Per stuttering? The shame.

"Why are you stuttering?" yeah, thanks Wed for noticing, "I was thinking we should go to prom together. What do you think?" She looked earnestly at him.

He stared at her in amazement. She didn't just say that. He had just spent recess rehearsing for that. He chuckled inwardly."Sure". He said and then skipped off, still dazed

Xxxxx

Prom came sooner than he liked or had even expected. That night saw him standing outside the Adams family mansion and playing nervously with his corsage.

"Fart!" the door rang loudly. And a moment later he saw the big shadow of Lurch looming over him, ever since that incident Lurch tended to be very weary of him and if he admitted to himself also a bit afraid.

"She's waiting" he said emotionless and allowed J to enter the house. It took J enough to smile smugly at him before he realized that Wednesday was the most beautiful girl he had met. She was wearing a black mono strap dress with a jewelled gold belt. Her black hair was gently curled to the side, it left her face bare and exposed her high cheekbones and for once she was wearing makeup- bronzer, blood red lipstick topped with gloss and eyeliner .She wore smashing high gold heels that almost made her his height. She was just gorgeous, mind- numbingly beautiful. He stood there awestruck for more than a minute before the subtle clearing of Gomez's throat behind him roused him out of his trance. "I'm going to be the luckiest guy at prom" and of all the lies he had told this was the pure and simple truth. He took her hand gazing in awe at her beautiful face

"Stop it J you're making me embarrassed" she said blushing a little.

" But how can you be embarrassed by darling its true" her mother stood a few feet away, smile going from ear to ear and she clapped her hands " Oh Wednesday you look tres belle"

"Oh Trish you spoke French speak it again, enchante, belle anything speak some more" he said kissing his way up her arm.

They turned their face away and by the time they turned back, Gomez and Morticia had disappeared. J found he was smiling affectionately, but wiped it off as soon as he noticed it.

"Okay, prom", he said and held is arm out. She fitted her slender arms into his and stood proudly by his side and for a minute everyone, the dead and undead in the room were star-stuck at the lethal couple they made: J in his all black suit, devastatingly grand looks and authoritive, commanding air next to Wednesday with her devastatingly beautiful face, her poisonous composure and toxic dress. It was just simply over-powering.

And so they went, two sleek tigers of the night, off to prom, in their sleek black limousine.

They caused such a great stir when they entered the hotel hall that was their prom venue, everyone had immediately gone quite as they watched the king and queen of agony walk into the hall like it was indeed they were there to have fun and they had fun until twelve minutes to twelve. When the clock struck twelve, Suzy the floozy was trying to flirt with Mr Redding, the young cute teacher. J had just asked Wednesday to dance and the night breeze was cool and refreshing against their skins. And then J took hold of Wednesday, firmly by the hands and pulled her towards the balcony.

"I'm sorry, Weds, really sorry", he apologised surprise to find out that he was actually sorry.

And then he kissed her, kissed her with all the passion of his soul and body, with everything he felt for her. He kissed her for less than a minute, but, boy what a kiss!

She slummed to the ground, unconscious and in a coma.

With a final tender look at her face in the soft moonlight, he took her bridal style and flew off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :Sorry about the delay-more than a yr or really silly of me nd im sori.I read thru d story and I saw how messed up it did u read it?it makes no sense .Howeva I promise to revamp it.10nkz 4 stayin wit me**

Chapter 5

Wednesday woke up slowly. Her head was throbbing, a sharp ache in the back of her head. She stretched – feeling restricted by the dress she wore,

She got up realising that the fresh lavender scented sheets were not her own. She looked at where she was- trying to recollect the night before.

It was the senior prom and she had been dancing with J…J! She glanced frantically around her, the cold hands of fear filtering through her sleep-fogged brain. She quickly slipped of the bed, attempting to stand but swaying. She blinked twice, and tried again. Her vision faded into a screen of black and she had to resort to sitting on the bed until it cleared.

Then she had time to look around. She was in a dark room, with black silk sheets and deep red floor. It was rich and indulgently dressed in black and red colours.

She looked down at the dress she was wearing; noticing that she still wore her prom dress, however she could tell that her rarely worn make up was smudged on the stain pillows. She ran her hands through her hair, fully aware that it had fallen flat.

The door creaked open, and Wednesday tensed. Ready to attack, poised to defend her self. She expected her abductor-she had drawn the conclusion that she had been abducted- to be one of the twins that regularly watched the Addams family, following their retired fathers. They were better than their fathers, she'll have to give them that and had nerve. Kidnapping her on her prom. Genius!

The door was opened with menace and immediately she knew it want the twins. The man stood by the door, hidden by the shadows cast by the chandelier in the room was dangerous. She could feel the dark aura around him, emanating like a live coal. She could feel it reaching for her, its slippery dark tentacles sucking out her energy. A shiver ran down her spine and for once in her life she was afraid.

He stepped into the light; the sombre light fell on his face. Wednesday gasped.

It was Jay! But at the same time it wasn't. This Jay was malevolent, merciless and malicious. His beautiful mouth was twisted into a sneer and his eyes, usually so light and free was tinted with hate and evil. His blond hair, which used to ruffle in the breeze so lightly, was trapped in the unforgiving gel, forced down to his shoulders. He was dressed in red and black. The sun god was gone and in his place was the god of pain and anger, the god of revenge.

But what held Wednesday's heart was the glint in his eyes, the glint that matched the gleam of the knife in his hands. It was sharp and wicked looking and he brandished it like a long lost friend.

"Wednesday", He said and smiled. The smile revealed a mouth full of sharp teeth. His aura surged, and she was nearly brought to her knees, the wave of darkness conquering even her natural personality.

He was in front of her in nanoseconds, faster than anything she had ever seen. She smelt his minty breath, same as Jay and she smelt his aftershave. They were so J that she felt a twinge of pain breaking through her terrified heart.

She was scared, frozen in pain and betrayal. This was Jay, her best friend, her boyfriend (there she said it), and her confidant. She had trusted him, for the first time in her life, she had trusted somebody that wasn't family but he was… she didn't even know what he was having never seen this kind of monster before.

"Wednesday Addams", He said again, smiling even more. The smile didn't reach his eyes; while his mouth twisted into a grim parody of a smile, his eyes remained cold and focused on her.

"The Addams", He repeated. Suddenly the smile vanished and in its place was an evil sneer He lifted the knife and plunged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wednesday's heart leaped into her throat as she felt the cold steel against her midriff. It burned like cold fire but she was unharmed.

She gasped in surprise, and glanced at Jay's face. It was a face as stunned as she was.

Jay stared at the hand holding the knife like it was alien. He watched stunned as it refused to do his bidding.

Then Wednesday became angry. He was taunting her and with the sting of betrayal she lashed out. "Do it then! Do it!" she tried to disguise the huskiness of tears in her voice

"I can't "he whispered the still stunned look on his face.

"What', Wednesday said, passed the point of no return."What can't you do? Why can't you kill me J? I was a friend! I trusted you! With my family? I let you into my home? Into my family! I trusted you-Hell I even began to love you".

Her voice was becoming quite hoarse, as it wasn't used to being used in such high volume. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her body as she stared down misted eyes at his still shocked looking face.

She was searching his face as she felt his dark, overwhelming aura begin to recede. Being so absorbed with that she didn't notice J had stopped looking at the knife and instead was examining her body.

Again he plunged it into her belly and this time it penetrated her flesh and found home deep in her body.

She gasped as the pain tore through her insides like liquid fire. She held her hand to the knife buried to the hilt in her stomach and made as if to hold it. At the last moment she collapsed, blood seeping through her magnificent dress and pooling into a red deadly river where she lay.

Frozen, J watched as her lashes gently began to close. Immediately as her eyes were closed and skin began to turn pale he was spurred into action as he felt, a million fire ants dancing on his skin.

He couldn't let her die.

He couldn't let her die. It was at that moment that he realised that he was totally in love with her, with a member of the dreaded Addams family. If he had time he would have been horrified and crippled with self-loathing but the love of his miserable life, the only ray of dark sunshine in his hundred years of lonely existence.

He acted as quickly as he could, so quick that he was visible to the naked eye. He lifted her gently into his arms and laid her down on the bed, making sure it was comfortable enough for his princess.

He looked at her coral rosebud mouth, a mouth he had seen spew dangerous words, haughty words, clever words; a mouth he adored and had desired to kiss even though he wouldn't admit it under torture. He bent down to it and gave it the kiss of life. He watched as the blood returned to her face and her joints relaxed.

She moaned softly and opened her eyes. He liked the soft look in her eyes when she saw him but it quickly changed to mistrust and hurt .She scooted away from him but was too weak to do more.

It began to dawn on him what he had done. He had betrayed his people and had broken the centuries ago vow he had made to his father as he lay on his deathbed ravaged by the curse of the Addams. The disgust crept over him, filling him up to the brim, overflowing and creating the urge to gag.

He thrust himself away from her –unable to look into her perfect face that was clenching in pain and anger. He allowed himself one last look and gazed deep into her eyes. When he saw nothing but hurt and pain and sorrow as she bravely looked in the yes he was ready to give up his hopes-run away to his grove and lock himself up for centuries until something killed him or he grew mad. He turned his back on her and began heading towards the door.

"Why"

A single question. It stopped him in his tracks. As much as he wanted to keep on going, to dwell in his empty sanctuary but he owed her an explanation.

"You killed my family" he said quietly surprised not to feel the familiar rush of anger that usually accompanied the statement. He stilled turned his back to her, not bearing to face her

"Who?' Wednesday asked, sounding closer than she had before.

"They came at night. Stormed into our castles on horse and on foot Cruel and savage, cursing everything in sight with their magic and their potions. They said we were evil, that we were animals, that we didn't deserved to live. They waited and waited until everything had died, every man, woman, children. I was ill and so kept in a healing room, away from the demands of palace lives." He had closed his eyes, remembered the sight of his dead people littering the streets,

"I'm sorry", Wednesday said coming to sit next to him on the floor. He hadn't even noticed when he sank unto the floor.

"SO am I! I woke up from a fever and was met with death and destruction. The entire kingdom wiped out of existence. I rushed to my father's room." his voice cracked up at that bit. He had never told this story to anyone else. "On his last breath he made me promise to hunt down the traitor and take revenge. Revenge on the traitor Gustav Addams."

Wednesday gasped. She recalled her great ancestor Gustav Addams; his portrait was displayed in the portraits room. Thinking back she remembered how J had tensed when he came into the portraits room and was particularly attracted to Gustav

"What happened?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder and rubbing the tenseness she found there. She had done this times before when she noticed he was tense.

"I rode off, urged on by the fire of vengeance in my body and I rode three kingdoms until I was exhausted and nursed make to health by an elderly wizard".

"But I can't do it", he sounded tortured and she understood exactly what he was feeling because she was feeling the exact same thing.

"Why?" and because she couldn't stand him in pain she got up and got the knife that lay innocently on the floor. And for the second time in the same evening she said, "Do it! Do it now!"

Jay looked up at her, pain stricken face


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you crazy?" Jackson asked incredulously. He had just betrayed centuries of revenge for her and she was feeling suicidal?

"I don't understand you, just do it and get it over with." This time he noticed she wasn't angry .This time she was resigned.

She had lost her mind.

"Look, no matter what has happened, you are my best friend and I want you to be happy. I can't stand you in pain." she explained

"No- that's the whole point .There's nothing I would like more than to destroy the perfect Addams family." He no longer sounded so broken up.

"Why?" and her heart began to pump with hope. Wednesday Addams had long since admitted that she had fallen in love with her best friend. She looked back in regret; she had been so happy, so nervous. She had decided that tonight, prom night she was going to tell him. She had thought he felt the same. She finally felt full sting of betrayal, he had deceived her, manipulated her, and pretended to actually like her. All the little things he had done that she thought had been a sign of how much he liked her had been just a clever ploy to inject himself into her life and worse, her family's life. As she thought of how much of a fool she was being and how deep his treachery went, she began to get angry. She was livid, enraged. She clenched her fists until they turned white as she tried to contain her fury.

"Wednes I...I..." he stumbled, for the first time not finding the words to express his feeling. And he felt free to admit it he had feelings for her. He pushed his reservations to the back of his mind along with the voice that still whispered tales of disloyalty.

"Are we done here?, she interrupted him , her voice frosty. She rose with dignity and began to movr toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" burst out of was alarmed –there he was primed to confess it all to her .

"Somewhere I will never have to see your face again." she answered arrogantly.

"I'm sorry ", he was freezing him out.

"Sorry!" she whirred around,"You tried to kill me!"

"Pugsley does that every day."

"He does not lie to me; he does not deceive and manipulate me. He doesn't pretend to like doesn't pretend that I am the greatest girl in the world. He doesn't make me believe that I matter to him while I'm just a means to an end. You did. And then you tried to kill me with a poisoned blade that made sure I was dead. You DID!".Once the dam broke, the flood came gushing out.

"I love you", Jackson said quietly.

"What?"

"I love you", he said just as quietly

It was silent as she froze. Stared at him with her mouth agape. "How dare you! How dare you ".She was incensed.

"I meant it .I'm willing to give up centuries for you."

Wednesday did not believe her ears; he was trying to manipulate her again. "I am going home".

All she had to do was contact Lurch .As she exited the Victorian style mansion as fast as she could ,Jackson's frantic voice followed hasty retreat.

"I will find you and I will follow you until you realise we are meant to be together."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wednesday was displeased. No, she was furious, downright angry, incensed. She glared at the sun –beaming down into the room alighting her misery.

She fought the urge to scream. It had been four months already and he hadn't shown. She had hoped... just a little bit that he was for real. That he hadn't been lying, playing some sick twisted game with her mind.

Her family hadn't realised that there was something amiss or how close that had come to danger they had all come. She was still on edge , if he had been playing with her it meant that he was still out there , waiting and watching .Stalking them for sins past.

She shook her head. Her current depression had been noticed by all. It wasn't the casual almost delicious depression she had been known to sink into but a deep sadness and loss she had never experienced before.

That was it, she was moving on with her life and that was Addams was not to be made a fool by anyone, especially arbitrary creature. She was due off to Penn that day, a place where she would no doubt meet other guys that fitted her personality unlike...Him. College meant a new life, a new beginning that was not tainted by his memory or his influence.

Wednesday sniffed into her brocade green dress and firmly turned her mind to other things such as her leaving party. She had had to invite all the hanger-on people that J... He had made friends with because they had automatically become her friends. She felt nothing for them; their snivelling pathetic selves. They hadn't even noticed he was gone. She didn't care but she knew her mother worried. Morticia served unappreciated alligator canapés and fungi mini-bites. Wednesday really didn't care about what they thought they were letting themselves in for, a day at the freak's house, touching the freak's things, meeting the freak's family. She was done with that.

A belching sound told her it was time to go. Wednesday took one last look at her room but couldn't see it under the veil of tears. She did not weep because she was leaving her family- they had always been close and nothing could sever that bond. Nor did she weep in fear or apprehension instead she wept for lost childhood memories and the innocence of an unbroken heart.

The ride there was spent in quiet thought with the hub of her family fading into the background. She would never see him again. And good riddance .But she missed him so much. But he tried to kill her family. Ahhhrg. It didn't matter anymore. New life, new beginning, new life, new beginning. She could do this.

She put it out of her mind up until she was alone in her private dorm room. Surrounded by unpacked boxes and her pet alligator. She slowly began to unpack stopping when she came across her childhood doll. She laughed at the headless thing; she was unable to leave Marie behind.

Just the there came a tentative knock. Wednesday sighed, must be some overzealous preppy neighbour anxious to get acquainted. She sneered to herself- she hated people like that. A she went to open the door she passed a reflective surface and was content to check she looked at her most evil. Good, that should scare them off.

"Hi," came an awfully familiar voice. Wednesday's breath hitched and her heart began to hammer in her chest. She wretched the door open.

The Jay standing there was not the one she knew. Wednesday knew she was looking at the real person. This Jay had thick dark hair but the same eyes. Always the same eyes.

"I am Jackson Perth, I am not human and I am in love with you. And I promise never to lie to you ever again. And I will make you happy for eternity if only you would have me."He recited it and looked at her straight in the eyes. She could almost feel him willing her. He was nervous and on edge.

"Hi, I am Wednesday Addams and I am not quite human and I am in love with you. You better have an explanation for the last four months."She hugged him fiercely, unwilling to show her tears of joy

Jackson grinned as he realised that he never felt so happy. He finally felt at peace

**The End**


End file.
